The Apprentice's Quest/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Alderpaw asks Sandstorm if he can take a better look at her wound, now that the sun's come up. She stays still as the apprentice peels of the cobweb from last night, seeing a small amount of blood still oozing out of the wound. Sparkpaw asks how they can help, and he asks the warriors if they can collect some comfrey root. They agree, and Cherryfall comments that she knows what it looks like from last time he'd used it on her. As the two warriors leave, Sandstorm protests that the wound isn't that serious. Alderpaw insists it needs to be treated regardless, and tells her to lick it again. :At sunhigh, Cherryfall and Molewhisker return with a bunch of confer root. Alderpaw applies it to Sandstorm's wound, and she relaxes as it eases her pain. The medicine cat apprentice then checks on everyone else's wounds, treating a scratch on Sparkpaw's foreleg. The she-cat mentions that Alderpaw's ear is bleeding, and licks it, dabbing some comfrey root on. Sparkpaw jokingly asks if she'd be a good medicine cat, but he says she'll be a sensational warrior. Alderpaw then checks over Cherryfall, seeing that the fox had clawed out her fur, and that Molewhisker's shoulder should be fine soon enough. The medicine cat apprentice then treats a scratch on Needlepaw's back with comfrey root, which she thanks him for. :The group organizes a hunting patrol, leaving Sandstorm and Alderpaw behind. They return a bit after sunhigh, with loads of prey. Needlepaw is barely able to carry her catch, and Sparkpaw complains that the ShadowClan apprentice had caught even more, but has ate it already. Sandstorm says they should all eat and relax a bit, so the cats settle down to take their share. Alderpaw shares Needlepaw's squirrel, and he gratefully digs in. However, when he sits up, he notices that his sister has gone missing. The cats call out for her, but Sandstorm alerts the group that Sparkpaw is sleeping in the nest from the night before. The elder says they should let her sleep, and perhaps every cat should rest. Alderpaw notices how tired Sandstorm looks, and realizes this journey is taking more out of her than she's willing to admit. :Alderpaw asks who'll keep watch, and Needlepaw offers to. He says thanks, and slips into sleep. However, his dream is filled of SkyClan cats pleading for help. The tom recognizes Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw, but they can't hear him when he offers to help. Alderpaw wakes with a start, shaking from the memory. He goes to find his Clanmates, finding them sitting by the pool eating leftover fresh-kill. Alderpaw exclaims that they need to get moving as soon as they can, and Cherryfall asks why. He realizes that no cat but Sandstorm will understand, and calls her over to check on her wound. She seems to realize, and follows him out of earshot. :Alderpaw explains his dream to her, and she nods understandingly. She says it's all they can do to travel as fast as possible, and he's relieved someone gets it. Alderpaw then checks the elder's wound, but finds that it's slightly infected. He says she shouldn't be traveling like this, and lists off herbs that would help. Sandstorm insists that this quest is very important, and cannot be held up. She silences his attempts for her to stay put and heal, and he finally submits to her. They walk back to their Clanmates, but Alderpaw realizes that Needlepaw had been sitting a few tail-lengths away from them. They lock eyes, and he wonders how much she overheard. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Needlepaw }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Leafstar *Echosong *Sharpclaw *Unnamed black-and-white SkyClan warrior }} Notes and references Category:The Apprentice's Quest Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages